They Day they Met
by Shouta Mikaze
Summary: A day which the snake and the crow met. Before Nanami existed, Kurama x Mizuki
1. The White Snake

Chapter 1 - The White Snake

"Please be happy Mizuki," The gentle women cupped the white snake's pale face," Make new friends, travel to new places" Her eyes met the snake's green orbs, glossy with tears. "Maybe find love, leave this place and explore the world" by then, the snake's tears have cascaded down his pale face and landing on the godesses face. "Don't cry, smile for me" Were the last words, before she closed her eyes, she saw the snake gave her a sad smile before bawling his eyes out. "Thank you" she whispered before going in eternal slumber.

The snake closed his eyes as a single tear slipped out from his closed eyes, remembering the memory as he looked at the beautiful, fully bloomed plum blossom. A sad smile embedded on his face as he looked at the sky. Suddenly a dark shadow passed over the fantasy shrine he had created. He turned into his snake form and hid under the shrine as he was afraid of what might the creature be but if the creature attacked, he would be sure to save the shrine. As he peered out form under the shrine, he saw something he was sure was the most beautiful yokai he had ever seen.

"Tengu"

The brown-haired tengu looked around the place. He wandered around for a moment, then stopped to look at the plum blossom Lady Yonomori had left before her departure. He touched the tree's bark gently, as if a harsh touch would do damage. Mizuki was about to lash out for touching the tree but then he heard the tengu gently whisper,

"Such beautiful blossoms" He placed his forehead gently on the bark on the tree before continuing," Who could have taken care of such a beauty alone?"

He sighed before walking away. He looked around the shrine, searching for anyone that could help him on his journey. As the tengu walked around, Mizuki couldn't help but follow him, he didn't wan't to chase him away. It was as if Mizuki was under the magnificent creatures spell. It was not confusing why Mizuki did not chase him, it was mainly because the tengu looked beautiful, Mizuki felt as if he could feel a magnificent aura around the tengu, providing him warmth. And the tengu was quite handsome so Mizuki couldn't let him go just yet. As the tengu wandered around the shrine, Mizuki couldn't help but stare at his face, his dark eyes seeming like he was staring into a abyss, pale skin like snow, red hair like flames, and lastly his lips. They looked soft and plump, a pale shade of pink. Mizuki stared at the tengu's lips for a while then thickly swallowed. The tengu looked around a little more before going back to the plum blossoms, resting under the shade it provided. Then, the tengu fell into a deep slumber.

"He's asleep? Under Lady Yonomori's tree?! How disgraceful" The snake tsked at the tengu's impolite behaviour. But he slowly slithered over to the tengu. He turned back and looked at the sleeping tengu in front of him, he brushed a piece of hair covering the tengu's left eye. He wen't back in the shrine to get a blanket to cover the tengu in case he was cold. He knelt down and laid the tengu's head on his lap and placed the blanket on top of the creature. He gave the tengu a light kiss on the tengu's forehead before whispering good dreams.

Kurama woke up a few hours later, giving out a loud yawn before stretching his arms. He suddenly looked down and saw that he was covered in a blanket. He then never remembered that he was a in a position where he was lying on the ground.

That's weird, is there some one here or something? A god probably?

As he was looking up, he heard a slight whimper to his left where he saw a sleeping boy, around his age with pale skin and white hair. He seemed to be having a nightmare since he was whimpering the same name over and over again. Then Kurama saw something he wasn't expecting, a lone tear sliding down his porcelain cheeks.

"Yonomori, please don't leave me..."

So this might be the familiar of a goddesses. Yonomori was it? Did she leave him or something, he seems like he is having a pretty rough time...

Kurama pondered for a moment, wondering if he should wake up the young man or let him continue his dream. Kurama was staring at the boy as he was deciding. Eye's wandering to his pink lips every now and then. He decided to wake the man, thinking that the man might give him a place to stay for the night.

"Hey, wake up. You seen to be having a pretty bad dream"

The man's eye's fluttered open. Making the tengu's black orbs stare into shining green orbs. They stared at each other for a second, wondering if they should day something first or not. Before Kurama could say anything, the man beat him to it.

"Who are you and what are you doing at Lady Yonomori's sacred shrine?"

"I am of a lowly tengu and I am just here to ask for shelter and some food to eat"

"A tengu huh? Tengu's cannot be trusted" When Mizuki said that, Kurama winced a little. Once Mizuki saw what Kurama, he frowned a little.

"I am sorry but I am to stay for one night" The tengu pleaded to the white snake. Kurama saw a spark of sympathy pass the familiar's eye's, but as fast as it came, it was gone.

"One night, if more, I won't let you get out of here alive" The familiar threatened the tengu, he winced a bit at the familiar's harsh words.

"Excuse me, but what is you're name. I'm Kurama, Kurama Shinjirou"

"Mizuki" The snake answered, not bothered to give the tengu a glance. What the tengu didn't see was the snake having a soft, sad smile on his face as he walked away from the tengu.


	2. The Crow

Chapter 2 - The Crow

As a kid, Kurama never experienced love or getting loved. The idea was never brought to his mind. As a kid he was abused, yelled at, and got bullied. That is, until one day he met a kind tengu named Shuiro, who taught him how to love again. Day after day, Suiro took care of the small tengu. One day, Jirou was so outraged by the smaller tengu's un-ability to fly, he sent him to the crevice where the Raijiuyuu slept. He was cornered, the Raijiuyuu baring it's fangs at the small, shaking tengu. He suddenly heard the voice of his saviour, light and gentle, a hint of concern in it.

"Kurama, be careful!"

"Nii-chan!"

Kurama couldn't say continue since the deafening sound was heard. Kurama closed his eyes, awaiting the pain but he never felt any. He cracked an eye open, what he saw triggered his fear. Lying at his feet was Suiro, wings sizzling with flames, blood was splattered on the floor and on his clothes, tears slowly streamed down his face.

"Go Kurama" The old tengu told the smaller tengu with a small smile on his face, before passing out. The Raijiuyuu was no where to be found. He took the chance and ran away, tears streaming down his face. He climbed the rocky surface, rocks embedded into his hands causing blood to ooze out from his pale skin. He was close to the top, but his feet didn't find a opening, he slipped down the surface, rocks scratching his feet and hands. He climbed up to the top successfully this time. He saw Juiro carrying Suiro in his arms. He ran to the big tengu, ignoring the pain the blood from his feet.

"Suiro-nii! Suiro-nii!"

"Shut up Kurama. This is all you're fault. This idiot had to help you when you can't do anything"

Kurama stood still, more tears flooding from his eye's, feet bleeding, hand's bleeding, staring at Suiro. Some slaves led him to his room where he could be bandaged. He never fought back like he usually did, he complied and followed the slaves, bandaging his own wounds since no one was bothered to do it. That night, he could hear Suiro weeping in the room next to him. Slow tears started to travel down his cheeks as he fell next day, he was woken up by a kick to the stomach, he woke up to see Jirou staring down at him, anger evident in his eyes.

"Atone for you're sins, useless tengu"

Kurama winced a little at the older tengus harsh words.

"Leave this place and never come back. Come and we will have your head"

Kurama looked at the tengu, eyes wide with fear. He quickly scrambled out of the small room he had shared with other tengus. They laughed behind his back, causing him to run even faster, even if his wounds are still fresh. He reached a small forest, panting hard while tears stream down his face.

"Why couldn't it be me? Why can't I be the one who got struck? Why was I born in the first place?" Kurama yelled at the sky above him. He crouched down and cried until he fell asleep. The god's were looking down at him, pitying his fate. It was not their choice to give the small tengu bad fate, but it was fate itself that was giving the small tengu unfortunate fate. For years, Kurama has lived in the forest, and traveled out of the Kurama Mountain. He stumbled upon a village, the villagers were nice enough to give him food and clean clothes before telling him to go somewhere else. As Kurama traveled, he learned how to fly for the first time in his life, so he decided to fly around instead of walking. He was flying one day when he saw a big lake. He decided to take a sip of the water before continuing his journey. He apparently accidently fell into the water, as he was in the water, he saw a small shrine. He decided to go to the shrine to seek help. Once he entered the small shrine, he looked around to see if there was anyone there. He walked around the shrine until he found a beautiful plum blossom.

"Such beautiful blossoms" He placed his head on the bark of the tree,"Who could have taken care of such a beauty alone?" A lone tear slipped out from his eyes.

 _"Suiro-nii! Can you play my favorite song for me!?" Kurama beamed at the adult tengu perched on a tree holding his flute._

 _"The Plum Blossom song?"_

 _"Yes! That one"_

 _"Sure" The older tengu replied before playing a sweet melody on his flute._

 _"Suiro-nii, why don't you be the fourth order for Kurama Mountain?"_

 _"Me? Kurama, I am not fit for that role" The older tengu smiled gently to the smaller tengu._

 _"I beg to differ" The smaller pouted at the older tengu. The older gracefully flew down to the ground and cupped the smaller's cheek,"Kurama, it takes a lot of responsibility to be the fourth order"_

 _"But you have beautiful wings!" The smaller argued._

 _"It's not only about wings" The older reasoned. With that the smaller made a small huff and walked away while the older jus chuckled at the smaller's childish actions._

The tengu decided to wander around a little more before arriving in front of the plum blossoms. He was quite tired so he decided to take a quick nap under the plum blossoms.

Once he woke up, he realized there was a blanket lying on top of him. He was confused at first, wasn't he slumped against a tree? Why is he lying on the ground then? He suddenly heard a small whimper to his left.

A god? What's a god doing here?

"Lady Yonomori, please don't leave me..." The pale man whispered, a lone tear sliding out of his eyelids.

A familiar then, I guess I should wake him up. He looks cute though...

He decided to wake up the poor man from his nightmare.

"Hey, wake up. You're having a pretty bad dream"

The man's eyes fluttered open, causing black orbs stare into bright jade orbs. They stared at each other for a second, taking the view of each other before they could break the calming silence. Kurama was about to say something but the familiar beat him to it.

"Who are you and what are you doing at Lady Yonomori's shrine?"

"I am of a lowly tengu and I asked for a place to shelter for the night and some food to eat" Kurama pleaded, praying the man was kind enough to give a warm place to stay for the night.

"A tengu huh? Tengu's cannot be trusted" Was the man's sharp reply. Kurama winced a little at the insult. The familiar frowned a little at the tengu's pathetic impression.

"I am sorry but I am here to stay for one night" Kurama pleaded the pale man. Kurama saw a spark of sympathy pass the familiar's eyes but as fast as it came, it was gone.

"One night, if more, I won't let you out alive" The pale man threatened the already frightened tengu.

"Excuse me, what is you're name? I'm Kurama, Kurama Shinjirou"

"Mizuki" Was all the pale man said before walking back into the shrine.

Mizuki huh? What a fitting name? The tengu chuckled as he look at the pale figure entered the shrine.


	3. Yokai

Chapter 3 - Yokai

It was deep in the night, Kurama decided to walk around the temple to explore a little when he stumbled open an open room, he heard soft snoring from inside a room. He slowly wen't in the room. His eyes adjusted to the light a little as he stared at the white snake sleeping in front of him. He peered down to see that the snake had a light pink blush on his cheeks. He wen't down closer and closer to the sleeping snake's face until his face was just inches away from the pale mans face. Suddenly a crash was heard throughout the room. Mizuki's jade green eyes shot open to stare at Kurama's grey ones.

"What are you doing in my room tengu?!" The snake yelled at the tengu.

"No time for that snake-chan" The tengu rushed out of the room, failing to see a light blush on Mizuki's pale face.

They quickly rushed outside, still dressed in their sleeping robes as they peered out to find three yokai's destroying the temple. Mizuki's eyes were wide before before he saw Kurama running toward the yokai's, killing them immediately due to his strength. Apparently he didn't see the yokai behind him. Before he could warn Kurama, the creature slashed one of his wings. Blood started to ooze out of the wound. Mizuki ran over to the injured tengu, frozen on the ground. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now.

"Don't die on me" Mizuki murmured as tears continue to stream down his face,"Don't die on me tengu"

By now the yokai's had ran away and left Mizuki alone. Mizuki was quickly rushing with his work washing the bloody wound then applying ointment, covering it up in bandages. His hands were stained with blood along with his robes. Once he was done with his work, he realized that he was straddling the poor asleeped tengu under him so he quickly scrambled off with a bright red blush on his face.

 _I should really change his clothes,_ The snake thought for a moment before going to another room to get his robes. Once he arrived, Kurama was still asleep. Mizuki then realized that he was about to _undress_ the sleeping tengu in front of him, giving him a bright blush.

"Don't worry, we're both male, I'm going to be fine" Mizuki murmured under his breath. He slowly made his way to the asleep tengu, or so he thought. Kurama was awake to see his entire abdomen covered in bandages. He looked around for the snake but find no one. He suddenly felt a sharp sting on his right wing. He looked to see his right wing covered in bright red bandages. Suddenly he heard a thud, he heard light footsteps making it's way to his room so he closed his eyes as Mizuki came in. He heard Mizuki saying something about men and being fine as he stayed still.

As Mizuki walked over to Kurama, taking his shirt of to see the wound but he immediately blushed when he saw the tengu's toned chest. He quickly put on the shirt and went on to the pants. His hands trembled as he went to untie the pants. Kurama opened his eyes again to see Mizuki with a red blush on his face and a trembling hand on his pant's.

"Mizuki" The tengu said softly. Mizuki looked up and his blush intensified if possible, " I'm so sorry tengu-kun, this is not what you think I'm doing. I'll, uhhh, go make some food" That was a lie of course as Mizuki raced to the tree Lady Yonomori left behind. He was breathing hard and his heart was pounding against his chest.

 _What's happening to me?_ Mizuki thought as he remembered the sleeping tengu again, his face turned red as he remembered the well-toned chest he had seen.

"Lady Yonomori please help me...what's happening?" Mizuki whispered softly to the tree as the sun start to set and night started to arrive.


End file.
